


Kiss Me in Kissimmee

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: M/K Fight Club Halloween Challenge





	Kiss Me in Kissimmee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Kiss Me in Kissimee by Aqualegia

TITLE: Kiss me in Kissimmee  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL:   
DATE: 28 October 2000  
ARCHIVE: Yes to MKFC, Gossamer, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat Anywhere else please ask.  
WEB SITE: http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction  
SUMMARY: M/K Fight Club Halloween Challenge   
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written at the last minute, so no beta. Apologies for any mistakes or typos.

* * *

====================  
Kiss me in Kissimmee  
by Aqualegia  
====================

Ramada Inn Resort Maingate  
Kissimmee, Florida

The combatants were both tired.

For Mulder it had been a long day. When he'd returned from his morning run, he'd picked up an envelope that had been slipped under his door while he was out. It contained pictures of people who, they claimed, had been bitten by a vampire. He'd telephoned his informant, Rick Enfield, who promised to make all the hotel arrangements for him, and introduce him to the people who had been bitten.

By the time his flight arrived in Orlando it was mid-afternoon. He had checked into the hotel, then Enfield had taken him to see the first victim, Myrna Kane, who lived over an hour's drive away.

Despite close questioning he couldn't shake the story she told of a black-clad figure looming over her and sucking blood out of the punctures he made in her throat.

Arranging to meet Enfield again the next morning, he had eaten dinner then started back towards his hotel room. As he approached the door he saw a black-jacketed figure disappear around the corner towards the pool. A figure he knew only too well... Krycek. He chased after him, past the pool, through the garden between the next blocks of room and round the second pool. Seeing his quarry turn left at the end of the building, Mulder took a chance and dived along a walkway between two blocks and waited.... Sure enough, Krycek came running up the outside of the hotel complex. Mulder waited until Krycek was almost level with him before he ran forward and tackled him, bringing them both crashing to the ground at the edge of the car park.

Both breathing heavily they swung wild punches at each other, only some of which connected, until they were almost too tired to move.

"So nice to see you, Mulder," Krycek panted, the weight of the Agent on top of him not helping him to get his breathing under control.

"What are you doing here, Krycek!" Mulder snarled.

His ex-partner smiled. "Trick or treat, Mulder." When Mulder just stared at him with a puzzled frown on his face, Krycek arched up so their groins rubbed together. Taken by surprise, Mulder tried to lift his hips away which brought his head forward, so Krycek promptly kissed him.

Mulder then tried to roll away, but Krycek rolled with him, ending up on top of the Agent, still intent on kissing him. "So what's it to be? Trick or treat?" Krycek asked him again, his face so close that Mulder could feel the lush lips moving against his own.

"Both.... You in my bed," Mulder replied boldly, finally realizing what was going on.

Krycek gave a breathy laugh, then slowly got to his feet pulling the Agent up with him. "'Lay on MacDuff'," he quoted with an exaggerated bow.

Mulder slapped the top of Krycek's head "Still got that stupid-ass haircut," he said, then led the way to his room. Inside the room, he stared in amazement at a package sitting squarely in the middle of the one of the beds.

"What is... how did..." he spluttered.

Krycek gave him a push from behind. "Why not just open it."

While Mulder tore the wrapping off the box and emptied the contents on to the bed, Krycek unwrapped Mulder.

"Vampire kit," Mulder read the title of the booklet. "How to suck blood like a real vampire." He studied the hollow fangs with the suction tube attached, then tried them on for size. "Oh Alex, you shouldn't have..."

Krycek, now as naked as the Agent, grinned. "I do my best to brighten your life... beloved," he murmured and waggled his ass.

Needing no further encouragement, Mulder discarded his 'trick' then pounced on his 'treat'.

Fin


End file.
